


Fjord Tough and The Temple of Uk'otoa

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: A complete collection of Widofjord [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Pacts, Cobalt Soul, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Indiana Jones, M/M, Marriage, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Scars, Tattoos, Temple, Trans Beauregard (Critical Role), Trans Caleb Widogast, adventure husbands, adventure wives, uk'otoa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: The Mighty Nein search for the Temple of Uk'otoa after it's revealed that Fjord accidentally took on a pact with the old god. As they search for it they run into old enemies. And have a run in with Trent Ikithon and the Cerberus Assembly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Fjord Tough and The Lost Dodocaherend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are going to figure this out Liebling," he said 
> 
> "We always do," he kissed the top of Caleb's head. "Jester did a good job with the tattoo," he said 
> 
> "I am sure she would love to give you one," Caleb said. The others walked in. 
> 
> "What's going on?" Beau asked 
> 
> "Is someone dying?" Veth asked. Caleb sat up
> 
> "No one is dying but Fjord does need our help," 
> 
> "Does it have to do with Uk'otoa?" Molly asked 
> 
> "How do you know?" Fjord asked 
> 
> "That's the temple Yasha and I were looking for before we got kidnapped, and I saw you take the pendant from Avantika," 
> 
> "How can we help?" Yasha asked
> 
> "I guess we should go to the temple," Fjord said 
> 
> "What does Uk'otoa want from you?" Caleb asked
> 
> "I think he wants me to free him," he said 
> 
> "You cannot free an ancient god," Yasha said "It was trapped for a reason,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes Place about a year and a half after the events of the first story. You do not have to read the previous one but it would help too read it.

 It had been a year and a half since they had found the beacon. Since Fjord and Caleb had gotten married. Since Fjord started having dreams sent to him by the god Uk'atoa. Fjord had downplayed how bad it was getting not wanting to worry anyone. Caleb had been doing a ton of research. Trying to figure out what was going on with Fjord. He hadn't told anyone because Fjord asked him not to say anything. Fjord came home to find Caleb in the library asleep. His glasses askew, face laying on a book. He saw Beau. 

"Oh you're back," she said "Good then you can take your husband up to bed," she said walking off. 

"Thanks," Fjord said laughing. He lightly shook Caleb awake. "Cay?"

"Mmmmm," he sat up

"Let's go up to bed," he carried Caleb to bed. Fjord took his showed off and set Caleb's glasses on the nightstand. He got into bed with him pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. Frumpkin came and laid at their feet. Fjord fell asleep. He had another dream vision. In it he saw the temple, he saw a sacrifice was needed. He saw Uk'atoa rising. 

_________

 

Caleb was teaching his class when a student came in. 

"Professor Widogast," they said "Jester sent me,  Professor Tough collapsed in class and she is with him in the infirmary," they said. Caleb stopped what he was doing. "I was sent to come and get you," 

"Danke," he said he looked at his class. "I have to end class early. Because of this, I am going to push back the due date for the essay," he said. He put his laptop in his bag and followed the student out and walked with them to the infirmary. Fjord was laying on a bed.

"I am fine," Fjord said "Jessie I am fine," 

"Liebling, what happened?"

"Just a little dizzy spell," Fjord said

"Does this have to do with your dreams?"

"Dreams? what Dreams?" Jester asked 

"He's been having dreams since Avantika died," Caleb said 

"That was a year and a half ago," she said 

"Ja, and he didn't want to tell anyone, I had been under the impression that the dreams had stopped" 

"I didn't want to bug anyone," Fjord said "They had for a while, but they started up again," 

"I am your husband, you are supposed to _bug_  me," he said

"I think it has to do with Uk'otoa," Fjord said "I don't completely understand what's going on," he said 

"And we are supposed to help each other," Jester said "the only way that we can do that is if you tell us," she said "I mean Caleb almost died because he didn't tell us about stuff," she said 

"She's not wrong," Caleb said 

"Ok. Okay. Get the other's and I will tell all of you," Fjord said. Jester left to go get the others. 

"You want me to get you anything?"

"No I am fine, just come lay with me," he said Caleb lay down next to him. Fjord wrapped his arms around him. He sighed wishing that this wasn't happening. He stroked Caleb's hair. He ran his fingers over the tattoo on Caleb's neck. It was only a month old. The scars had finally healed enough that Jester could tattoo over them. It was an integrated design of a tree, ocean waves, and flowers. It covered the three scars that had been given to him over half a year ago. Jester had done such a good job that the scars couldn't be seen too well. You would have to know they were there. 

"We are going to figure this out Liebling," he said 

"We always do," he kissed the top of Caleb's head. "Jester did a good job with the tattoo," he said 

"I am sure she would love to give you one," Caleb said. The others walked in. 

"What's going on?" Beau asked 

"Is someone dying?" Veth asked. Caleb sat up

"No one is dying but Fjord does need our help," 

"Does it have to do with Uk'otoa?" Molly asked 

"How do you know?" Fjord asked 

"That's the temple Yasha and I were looking for before we got kidnapped, and I saw you take the pendant from Avantika," 

"How can we help?" Yasha asked

"I guess we should go to the temple," Fjord said 

"What does Uk'otoa want from you?" Caleb asked

"I think he wants me to free him," he said 

"You cannot free an ancient god," Yasha said "It was trapped for a reason,"

"I am aware but I am not exactly sure what pact or deal I made with it," Fjord said 

"I can ask the Traveler if he knows anything," Jester said "He's a god after all,"

"I will ask the stormlord as well," Yasha said 

"We could ask Vandran," Beau said 

"We are not getting my father involved in this," Fjord said "If he finds out I made a pact with a god by accident he will kill me," he said 

"We could ask Caduceus Clay," Caleb said "I talked to him while I was doing research on the temple a few years ago," he said "He knows a lot about the old gods," he said "He is also the one who cared for me after I ran from the Assembly," he said "Before I met Veth,"  

"You think he could help?" Fjord asked 

"Ja I think he could, I doubt the assembly got to him, his home is a graveyard," he said "People tend to avoid it," 

"Why?" 

"His home is in Savalierwood forest," Caleb said "Outside of Shadycreek," he explained "They believe it's cursed," he said "but it is guarded by the wildmother," he said 

"So it's settled we will go to this Caduceus person and see if he can help us," Jester said 

"Another adventure for the mighty nein," Veth said 

"I will let Bryce know what's going on," 

"We are terrible teachers," Caleb tease fjord "Going off on adventures every other Tuesday," 

"One day," Fjord said "We are all gonna retire and stop getting into these messes," he said. 

"Or die before then," Beau said 

"We have tended to not die," Jester said "We almost die. But we don't"

"Mighty nein toughest assholes to kill in all the land,"  Molly said making everyone laugh. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's possible," Fjord said "The only people that could have made the pact were my parents. My mother died when I was still a baby," he said 
> 
> "And your father?"
> 
> "It doesn't sound like something he would do," Fjord said 
> 
> "Well..." Jester said "it's possible that your father would have done something like that I mean he is kind of obsessed with this kind of stuff," she said 
> 
> "We would have to ask him," Fjord said "But I really don't want to get him involved," he said "Escpailly if it wasn't him," 
> 
> "Mr. Fjord We will figure this out don't you worry," he said 
> 
> "Well we might want to start with one of the temples," Molly said "People who live around there will have an idea of what it's like," 
> 
> "I agree," Caleb said 
> 
> "I will come with you," Cad said "I know people who can help us," he said "My friend Nila and her tribe should be able to help us. Uk'atoa cannot rise," he said "It would be very bad for all of us. Wild mother is one of the gods that helped lock him away," he said he looked over at Yasha and Molly "The Stormlord and Moonweaver did as well,"
> 
> "What about the Traveller?" Jester asked 
> 
> "I am afraid I am not familiar with that god," Cad said "Tell me about them,"

The mighty nein made their way to Savalierwood forest to where the temple of the wild mother was tended to by Caduceus Clay. The people of Shady Creek the town outside the forest called the temple the Bone Orchard. Cad was a tall man, with pale white skin. He a long pink mohawk. He was waiting for them at the little gate that led into the garden/graveyard. 

"Hello, Mr. Caleb," he smiled greeting them, "How can I be of service to you?" he asked 

"Hallo, Mr. Clay," Caleb said "This is my husband Fjord," he said "And this is the rest of my family," he said 

"Aww lucky man, You are Mr. Fjord," he said "Hello Ms. Veth," he smiled. Veth gave a little wave.

"I am Jester and this is Beau we are married," Jester said smiling "It's a pleasure to meet you," 

"I am Mollymauk, Molly to my friends," 

"Hello, I am Yasha," she said. She was nearly as tall as Cad was. 

"I wish our visit wasn't under such dire circumstances," Caleb said "We are not sure how exactly this happened but it seems that he has made a pact with the old sea god Uk'otao," he said "And we're were hoping you could help us figure out how to break it," Cad nodded listening carefully to his words. He waved them inside his cottage. 

"Have a seat, I just put on a pot of tea," he said "You can tell me how this all started," he said. Going into the kitchen and getting them tea. Fjord looked around the place. It was a nice little place, lots of books around. Plants hanging upside down to dry out. Cad came back in with a tray of tea. 

"Careful it's hot," he said, "Now Mr. Fjord how did you come about making a deal with Uk'atoa?"

"I umm well I found an eye pendant on this woman that I use to know Avantika," he said "She was a follower of Uk'atoa and I had a hand in her death," he said. Cad nodded hmming as Fjord told him what was going on. 

"What I know about the False Serpent is limited. I know there are three temples along the coast of the Lucidian Ocean," he laid a map put on the table. "Gravid Archipelago is located here. It sunk about a hundred years ago," he said "the next temple is here in Urukaxl," he said pointing it out "The last temple I assume is somewhere around here, to form a triangle when you connect the three together," he said. Fjord nodded he drank his tea setting the cup down. Cad picked it up he was looking at the tea leaves at the bottom. 

"Mr. Fjord is it possible that you made a pact with Uk'atoa before this?" he asked "Or it's possible that it was made for you without your knowledge?" he asked "I am looking at the tea leaves and they tell me that this pact has been around for years," 

"It's possible," Fjord said "The only people that could have made the pact were my parents. My mother died when I was still a baby," he said 

"And your father?"

"It doesn't sound like something he would do," Fjord said 

"Well..." Jester said "it's possible that your father would have done something like that I mean he is kind of obsessed with this kind of stuff," she said 

"We would have to ask him," Fjord said "But I really don't want to get him involved," he said "Escpailly if it wasn't him," 

"Mr. Fjord We will figure this out don't you worry," he said 

"Well we might want to start with one of the temples," Molly said "People who live around there will have an idea of what it's like," 

"I agree," Caleb said 

"I will come with you," Cad said "I know people who can help us," he said "My friend Nila and her tribe should be able to help us. Uk'atoa cannot rise," he said "It would be very bad for all of us. Wild mother is one of the gods that helped lock him away," he said he looked over at Yasha and Molly "The Stormlord and Moonweaver did as well,"

"What about the Traveller?" Jester asked 

"I am afraid I am not familiar with that god," Cad said "Tell me about them,"

"Ok so he is this really cool god," she said "See this necklace its been in my family for a super long time," she said showing him the symbol. "He's super cool," she said "He has taught me a lot about balance," she said "and causing chaos,"

"I would enjoy having you tell me more sometimes so I may add it to my collection of knowledge," he said

"I would love to tell you about him," she said "But it will have to be later we have Fjord to worry about first," she said 

"We can head out in the morning," Cad said "I am sure you are all tired from the long journey it took to get here," he said "I am afraid that I only have two guest rooms," he said "So you will have to split yourselves up," he said 

"Beau, Yasha, Molly and I can take a room," Jester said 

"Caleb, Veth and I can take the other room," Fjord said 

"Fine with me," Yasha said 

"Alright," Cad said showing the three girls and Molly "Caleb I trust you remember where the other room is?"

"Ja I remember," he said taking Fjord and Veth too the other guest room. 

"So he was the one who helped you after you got away from the assembly?" Fjord asked 

"Ja," he said "he nursed me back to health," he said 

"And Cad introduced us," Veth said 

"You never talk about it Cay," Fjord said 

"They threw me into an asylum," Caleb said "I don't really remember much of it," he said "but they damaged my mind to the point that I cannot recall much of what happened during that time," he said. "I don't really know how to explain it. But there was this woman who helped me escape," he said "I was on the streets for a bit when Cad found me. He took me back home and nursed me back to health," he said "He introduced Veth and me," he said 

"He and Yeza like to trade knowledge," Veth said "I came with him and ended up meeting Caleb," she said "Yeza and I decided to take Caleb in, help him out and stuff," 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's very worried, Normally he wouldn't ask you to talk to your dad, I know you two had a falling out or well you only talk during holiday and shit but Cay is very worried about you," 
> 
> "I know and I am worried that if I don't do what Uk'otoa wants that he will find a way to hurt Caleb. I can't lose him again,"
> 
> "So what your saying is that if it came down to it,"
> 
> "I would choose whatever kept him safe," Fjord said "if it means I have to free Uka'toa,"
> 
> "Then you will free him," 
> 
> "Hopefully it won't come down to that,"
> 
> "But if it does I understand," she said "He is my boy after all," she said 
> 
> "I know," he said

Fjord had another dream, he was in the same dark murky water illuminated by eye. He felt tentacles wrap around him dragging him down. Until he was in a new place. In a temple, he was unfamiliar with. There was a pool of dark water in the center of the room. The eye was still before him. There was a faint glow in his hands. He looked down. The pendant he wore was glowing. In his right hand is his sword. The voice fills his head.

Learn...

Grow...

He took the pendant off putting it to the hilt of the sword. It seemed to welt to the hilt. The light was blinding for a moment. The eye of the pendant had merged with the sword. 

Watching...

I don't know what you want from me! The eye of Fjord's seemed to be looking at the center of the temple.

WATCH. 

Fjord placed the tip of the sword in the pool of water in the center of the temple. As soon as he did the eye closed leaving him in darkness. There was a faint glow that came from the pool. The water shot up along with an orb. The orb was thrust into Fjord's hands.

RETURN. 

 

Fjord woke up from the dream he bolted up in bed spitting up the salt water. 

"Liebling are you alright?" Caleb asked looking at him concerned. Veth got up and got some towels. 

Fjord inhaled "I am fine," he said 

"What's this in your hand?" Caleb asked him picking up the orb from his dream. Fjord looked at it, he took it back.

"I...I saw this in my dreams," he said 

"You saw this in your dreams?"

"Yes, he wants me to return it to the temple. I think it's the Gravid Archipelago temple. The one that sunk," he said. Caleb got up and got Fjord some water, he handed it to him. 

"Drink this," he said "Cad is making some tea to help," 

"Thank you," Fjord said gulping the water down. "Cay," he said "I don't know what's going to happen if I don't obey him. What he might do to me." he said

"Liebling," he said "I know you do not want to do this. But I think you should talk to your father. If he knows about this, if he and your mom made a pact and it is now transferred to you or if somehow Avantika dying triggered your pact with him then you need to know," 

"I know. I know. But I really don't want to deal with him right now," he said "He never liked Avantika and he's gonna be all like I told you so blah. blah. blah. He badgered me that it took this long for you and me to get married," he said

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you?" there was a light knock at the door. "Come in," Cad opened the door. 

"I brought you some tea, Mr. Fjord," 

"Thank you," he said taking the tea. He drank some of it. It felt good against his throat. 

"I will call him in the morning," Caleb said kissing Fjord's cheek. "And I will tell him I couldn't marry you before because I had an abusive partner who I couldn't divorce because I was terrified of him but now he is dead," 

"You don't have to tell him that," he said 

"I want too," he said "I am finally married to someone I love," 

"Try and get some sleep love," he said "I will try and do the same," he set the orb on the little nightstand. He looked around for his sword, but he didn't see it. "And you don't have to do that,"

"Fjord," Caleb said "I do like your father. He might be rough around the edges but he treats me like a son," he said 

"Which I am glad that he does," he said. He remembered when he first found out Caleb didn't have any family to go visit during the holidays. He invited him over. His father and the others had made Caleb feel welcome. They had become his family. He wrapped his arms around Caleb. He liked holding him in his arms. Caleb seemed to just fit perfectly there, It made him feel safe to hold him., and to have him close. Caleb fell back asleep. Fjord was still up. He moved carefully and sat up. Veth was looking at him from her makeshift bed. 

"He's very worried, Normally he wouldn't ask you to talk to your dad, I know you two had a falling out or well you only talk during holiday and shit but Cay is very worried about you," 

"I know and I am worried that if I don't do what Uk'otoa wants that he will find a way to hurt Caleb. I can't lose him again,"

"So what your saying is that if it came down to it,"

"I would choose whatever kept him safe," Fjord said "if it means I have to free Uka'toa,"

"Then you will free him," 

"Hopefully it won't come down to that,"

"But if it does I understand," she said "He is my boy after all," she said 

"I know," he said 

"and so are you now get some sleep you will need it," she said. Fjord went back to sleep. He fell asleep with Caleb in his arms. Caleb's head resting on his chest. 

_______________

 

The next morning Caleb got up and went into the kitchen/living room. Cad was already up making some more tea and breakfast. Caleb called Fjord's father. 

"Hello?" Vandran said in a sleepy voice

"Hallo, It's Caleb,"

"Awww Caleb how are you doing? How's my son?"

"I am doing good," he said "Fjord is asleep right now I have to ask you something. It's important," 

"Sure what is it?"

"It's about Uk'otoa," 

"What about Uk'ota?"

"Fjord has been having dreams and the god has been talking to him through those dreams," 

"I had hoped that he would never have to deal with this. When did it start?"

"After Avantika died,"

"That horrible woman,"

"Ja, he picked up the pendant and then started having dreams a few weeks later,"

"On his mother's side, her family served Uk'otoa for generations," he said "I had been trying to figure out a loophole so that he wouldn't have to deal with this," 

"Deal with what?"

"The pact his mother had with Uk'otoa. The pact her family had," 

"What pact?"

"To free him," 

"Why haven't they freed him yet?"

"It was nearly impossible back then but now it's a lot easier with the technology that we have today. He is the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of the firstborn that made the deal. If you trace the line all the way back he is the firstborn of a firstborn of a firstborn of a first born and so on all the way back to the one who originally made the pact,"

"Was?"

"Yeah I know confusing, But you guys can't free uk'otoa. He would wreak havoc on the world,"

"That's why I called how do we break this and how do we not get anyone killed in the process," 

"You would have to go back to the temple that the pact was first made and break it. But pacts are very hard to break. Especially one like this," 

"But it's possible,"

"Yes but Uk'otoa will try to corrupt and do whatever it takes to get junior to free him. Give him power. Threaten that which he loves most. I am afraid that if he doesn't do as asked the false serpent will go after you and I know my son. He loves you he will do whatever he has to, to protect you,"

"I know so how do we break the pact?"

"I don't really know. There are a few ways. Dying, very powerful blood magic, changing it with the old god, getting a more powerful god on your side,"

"Thank you for the help," he said 

"it's no problem really. So if you don't mind me asking why did it take so long for you two to get married? He just never get around to asking you?"

"Nein," Caleb said "No, I couldn't marry him when he asked me,"

"Why not?"

"I was already married. My ex...he was very abusive and I was terrified of him. I couldn't divorce him because he would never allow it. He would have just dragged me back home,"

"Couldn't you have gotten the police involved?"

"I use to be apart of the assembly," Caleb said "the police don't have control of them. We had a run in with them last year and my ex ended up dying in the crossfires,"

"Good riddance,"

"Ja and then I was free to finally marry Fjord, you should come to visit after this is all said and done. I mean I don't want to drag you away from work right now and we have enough people to figure out how to break the pact. The information you gave me was very helpful," 

"Good I am glad," he said "tell junior I said hi and that he should stop going by that silly name. We named the dog Fjord for the gods' sake,"

"Ja, well I like Fjord even if it was his dog's name it just seems to fit,"

"If you need anything else do not hesitate to call me ok?"

"Okay, I promise," 

"good. good." he said "Goodbye,"

"Bye," Caleb hung up he went back to the room and got back into bed with Fjord. He kissed his forehead. 

"Hmmm,"

"Guten morgen Liebling," he said 

"Morning Cay," he said 

"Cad will probably be in here soon to get us up for breakfast,"

"Do we have too? I just want to stay in bed with you," 

"I know. And we can do that for a few minutes. I think there is still some time before it's all finished," he said. Fjord kissed him. 

"Wish that we could just go back to before this pact became a problem,"

"Me too. I talked to your father. We can break the pact. But it's not easy,"

"It never is," he sighed

"We can deal with it at breakfast," Caleb said kissing him "For now we can just stay in bed," 

__________

A few minutes later 

Cad got them all up and served them food, everyone looked like they had just woken up. Beau and Jester were holding hands. Beau's hair in a braid. Jester had her hair pulled into a messy bun. She smiled at them all and started telling jokes to lighten the mood. Molly had a dick painted on his face with eyeliner. 

"Remind me to sleep with one eye open," he said 

"It's your fault for falling asleep before me," Jester said 

 "anyways so there is a way to break the pact but its hard," Caleb said "We either have to use blood magic, talk to uk'otoa or you make a pact with a more powerful god,"

"That does sound difficult," Jester said 

"The last option is death," Caleb said "but that out of the question," 

"Of course it is we can't just kill our friend," Molly said 

"Worse case scenario," Yasha said 

"If it comes down to it," Fjord said "Kill me," 

"No," Jester said 

"No way, not gonna happen," Beau said 

"They are right we are not going to let it happen," Caleb said 

"There are some stores in town that the have books on blood magic," Cad said "And you could always pray to the wild mother," 

"We go into town after we are finished and then get some more research and then we head out to the first temple," Fjord said 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Yasha said 

"We must be careful there are some bad folk in the town," Cad said 

"Ja I remember, A gang right?"

"Yes under new leadership," 

"The iron shepherds," Caleb said 

"Those motherfuckers?!" Beau said 

"You have dealt with them?" Cad said 

"Ja,"

"They steal artifacts," Molly said 

"The cobalt soul," Beau said "Has many different schools and shit. In each place so that the artifacts can go there unless they're too dangerous then they go to ours but we pay the countires for them. the iron shepherds steal and sell to the highest bidder,"

"It is how the assembly has gotten so much," Caleb said 

"Ahhh I see," Cad said 

 


End file.
